User talk:Sparx12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AdamantiumBladez page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 22:10, June 5, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 23:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sparx12. While I am not an Admin on this wiki, I very much care about its maintanence and qualitity. You can also always come ask me about any questions, for which I will answer them to the best of my ability. :) Also I am generally on this wiki a lot more than some other users so I can generally get back to you faster on questions, I can also get one of the admins for you faster than other generally most other users. Also, in response to your question with SallyPerson; In the top right corner of the Wikia Activity page their is a button called Add a Page, its to the right of the amount of pages and under the Search Bar. However I have added a way to do it to your talk page right under here! Just type in the name of the page you want to create and then click it! Create an article on this wiki: width=18 Characters Your characters seem well thought out. Marcus seems like a cool character as I wonder how him being a son of Uranos will affect him (personality, powers, relation with demigods). His fatal flaw is alos a very dangerous one as I believe pride is what caused Luke to join the armies of Kronos (his pride being hurt by being given a quest another hero had already done and failing hurt his pride to the point of anger and allowed Kronos to control him). Alex also sounds like he could add a mix of comedy with darker tones underneath. Him being a thief and the flaw of greed, his friends could always be distrusting of him if something goes missing and he could always be faced with the temptation of selling out his friends for money. Sarah Connor doesnt have much listed, but if she is anything like the Sarah from the Terminator films, I think I'll like her. (btw, thanks for the shoe) [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) what do u mean exactly ? --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh? You mean the pic inside the info box. I can do that for you if you'd like. Just give a link of the pic or the pic itself then I'll put for you ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) is this ok ? ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It looks like you figured it out already, but under images, type File: Name of picture and thats it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 10:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hey i saw that you added a pic of the yggdrasill tree to my page. Thanks ( I was lookin on the interent for some pics of them but i couldnt find any) a lot, but could you er... notify me next time so i dont think someone is editing my story. If you find any pics, id be happy to let them on my page tho! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 20:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) aww thanks for the pic! I love it! :) --Rose 17:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha in my story loki's son is a gambler xD haha I needa continue my yggdrasill story.... sigh... -Dago not signed in awwww thanks for the picture! i love it! :D Rose 17:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) errr.. maximum ride of the whaa? o.o Rose 17:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) omgthatsoundsawesome! btw, i gtg to bed.. it's one in the morning here xD byeee! happy writing! Rose 18:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah what was it? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) no i understand which one i mean what occurred to you? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 04:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC)